


Sweethearts

by Twixcrush



Series: Fill A Page Feb 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twixcrush/pseuds/Twixcrush
Summary: Ryuu and Chikara spend an evening baking cookies and watching cheesy romance movies.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Fill A Page Feb 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is! My first piece for Fill-A-Page February 2020 and my first post on AO3! Here's some fluffy baking and cuddling Ennotana for you!

Chikara got home from work around 4:30 and almost immediately passed out on the couch. He was woken up about two hours later, when Ryuu arrived home from work, making even more noise than usual. Chikara groggily got up and walked to the kitchen, where he heard the rustling of several grocery bags.

“Ryuu, what are you doing?” he asked, voice still a bit raspy from sleep.

“Oh, hey babe! Sorry to wake you,” Ryuu said, walking over to Chikara and planting a kiss on his cheek. “I brought dinner!”

“Okay, thanks, but what’s with all the groceries?” Chikara asked after giving Ryuu a kiss in return.

“Well, you know how Valentine’s Day is coming up, and everyone’s been putting up decorations and selling flowers and chocolates and all that? Well, today the store had me set up a display that involved a bunch of cookies and stuff, and I got to thinking, it might be fun if we made some cookies and then decorated them together.” For such an outgoing guy, Ryuu blushed easily, and his cheeks were more than a little pink when he finished his explanation. He was looking off to the side awkwardly.

“Sure,” Chikara said, placing a hand on Ryuu’s cheek. Ryuu turned his head and Chikara placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “That sounds really fun.”

Ryuu beamed and wrapped an arm around Chikara’s waist, holding him close, before kissing him again.

“Thanks babe, you’re the best!”

The two men settled onto the couch and turned on the tv as they ate the takeout Ryuu brought home for dinner. After that, they returned to the kitchen. As Chikara retrieved the mixing bowls and measuring cups out of the cabinet, Ryuu started playing some music from a “love song” playlist he found online. He sauntered up to Chikara, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek before nuzzling into his neck. Chikara chuckled softly and took one of Ryuu’s hands in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. Then, they got started.

Once the dough was all mixed, they spread flour out on the counter and began rolling out the dough. When all the cookies had been cut out and placed in the oven, Chikara went to wash his hands in the sink. While he wasn’t looking, Ryuu grabbed a handful of flour, silently walked up to Chikara, and slapped his ass, leaving a large white handprint on his jeans. (It was totally worth the death glare he got in return.)

“I’m sorry~” he said, trying to lean in and hug Chikara, but Chikara pushed him away with a pout.

“No, you’re not,” Chikara said, crossing his arms.

“I am a little bit!” Ryuu insisted as Chikara turned away. “Oh, come on! Baby~” he crooned, leaning in again. Chikara sighed, but smiled as he leaned his head back to rest on Ryuu’s shoulder. He received a kiss on his temple before the music changed and he was released.

The song that had started playing was “You’re The One That I Want,” and Ryuu began singing and dancing around Chikara. When the chorus started, he pulled Chikara in to dance with him. They spun around the kitchen together, dancing and giggling, until the song ended.

There was a _ding_ from someone’s phone, signaling that the cookies were done. Chikara took them out of the oven and set them aside to cool, then joined Ryuu in finishing up the dishes. Then they set up a folding table in front of the couch, and brought in the cookies to be decorated.

“Hey, we should watch a movie while we decorate,” Ryuu suggested.

“Okay,” Chikara said, nodding.

“How about Titanic?” Ryuu offered.

“No. We are not going to have that argument again,” Chikara answered immediately.

“Fine,” Ryuu huffed. “But he totally could have fit on that door,” he mumbled.

“I’m ignoring you,” Chikara said, but there was a smile on his face.

They ended up watching The Princess Bride, an old favorite for both of them, as they decorated the cookies, which were various shapes of hearts, some flowers, and even a few teddy bears.

They stayed on the couch, cuddling and talking quietly, until Chikara fell asleep, with his face tucked into Ryuu’s chest and one arm over his waist. Ryuu smiled fondly, and leaned down to leave one last kiss on top of Chikara’s head, before nuzzling into his hair.

Their even breathing was the only sound in the quiet room as Ryuu closed his eyes.

“I’m so lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed! This was actually inspired by a true story about me and my boyfriend. In the middle of making Christmas cookies he walked up behind me with a handful of flour and slapped me on the ass. I thought "Tanaka would totally do something like that" and I just had to include it! But instead of watching The Princess Bride while de decorated, we watched the entire first season of Free! lmao
> 
> I'm on Tumblr!  
> [twixcrush](twixcrush.tumblr.com) \- main blog  
> [beautiful-asahi](beautiful-asahi.tumblr.com) \- Haikyuu side blog


End file.
